


Poof!

by yugsjae (defsweetheart)



Category: GOT7
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, and Coco being the viCTIM of this mess, anyway 2young rise, crack ??? au maybe, normal human being!Youngjae, wizard!jinyoung
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-06-24 15:34:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19726567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/defsweetheart/pseuds/yugsjae
Summary: jinyoung 'accidentally' switches coco into a horse, and youngjae rightfully panics while his boyfriend makes sexual innuendos.





	Poof!

**Author's Note:**

> hi <3 here's a little 2young bc i miss 'em :( hope you enjoyed <3
> 
> From [this prompt.](https://otp-prompts-for-you.tumblr.com/post/158350401827/magic-au-prompts)

“ _Animoza Swinanoza_ ,” Jinyoung lazily casted on the poor unsuspecting Maltese that was just trying to eat her food. He never uses magic when he’s not alone, especially when he’s around his completely adorable and sexy boyfriend he’s very, _very_ in love with.

But he was alone today. Youngjae was at school completing a last-minute assignment with Yugyeom and Bambam, and knowing him, he wouldn’t return home until after the assignment is due, which was the next day. The white puppy effectively turned into a beautiful white horse, a _Camarillo White Horse_ to be exact, a rare horse breed known for its pure white fur. Jinyoung was in awe, he had never seen a horse so beautiful and majestic as the one right before his eyes. Heck, he didn’t even think the spell would work since he wasn’t focused on it anyway.

As he lovingly stroked the horse’s mane, Jinyoung heard a small shriek, “What have you done to my Coco?!”

The older widened his eyes and looked towards the door, evidently shocked by the other's sudden presence. Panicking, he says, “Jae, it’s not what you th-”

“YOU’RE A WITCH! STAND BACK!” The younger then took the nearest _threatening_ object that was within arm’s reach, an _umbrella_ , and pointed it at Jinyoung.

“Jae…”

“NO! Give me Coco back! NOW!” The younger looked at the other in anger, but honestly? _It was adorable._ Not the right time though, Jinyoung.

“Alright, alright. _Animoza Swinanoza_.” The horse turned back into Coco, and Youngjae quickly shooed her over into his arms.

“Explain yourself,” Youngjae demanded.

Jinyoung sighs, looking down in embarrassment, “I-I’m a wizard.”

“Wh-what?”

“I’m a wizard. I can cast spells to humans, animals, inanimate objects and -”

“HUMANS?! WAIT WAIT, DOES THAT MEAN YOU CAN DO ME TOO?!”

“Oh, I can _definitely_ do you,” Jinyoung winked.

“ _What?!_ ” Youngjae sidestepped his boyfriend and quickly locked himself in their bedroom with his daughter.

Jinyoung was confused, why did Youngjae looked so _horrified_ over a sexual joke? They both exchanged plenty over the past 2 years they’ve dated, so what was going on?

“Jae? Baby?” Jinyoung knocked on door again, not getting an answer from the younger inside.

“ _Go away._ ” He heard a whisper.

“Would you tell me what’s going on?”

“You-you’re going to do it to me.”

“Huh? Do what?”

“Switch me into a horse.”

“ _What!_ Where did you get that idea from?”

“You said you’d switch me into something. I don’t want to turn into a horse.” Youngjae whimpered.

“No, no, baby. It’s not like that.” Jinyoung paused, quickly coming up with the right words to salvage this unexpected situation. “I _could_ do it to anything I like, but I’ll never do it to you. I promise.”

The older leaned against the wall beside the door, “I never told you about my powers because I wasn’t even intending to do it on the daily. Heck, the last time I casted a spell was a good couple months back and that’s because I didn’t even have a choice. I know I should’ve told you… I guess I was just scared you’d think I’m weird or something. I’d never intentionally hurt you through these spells, and I will definitely not change Coco into a white horse again. I-”

“Promise?”

Jinyoung smiled, his boyfriend really had his priorities straight.

“I promise. Listen, I’m really, really sorry I scared you. Will you forgive me?”

The door creaked upon slowly, half a face and a snout peeking out, “Okay, I forgive you…”

Jinyoung heaved a sigh of relief, waiting for the younger to come out so he can pull him to the couch to cuddle but Youngjae had other plans.

“Can you… show and teach me some spells? Like helpful or funny ones?” He hesitantly asked, still peeking out of the door.

“Want me to show you one that makes people fart every time they curse?”

“That depends… can we do it to Jaebeom-hyung?”

_“Oh my God, marry me.”_

**Author's Note:**

> anyway uh, twt: defsweetheart


End file.
